


You deserve to be loved

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Also Patch never died because I love her, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But not entirely bashing him either, But this is a fix-it so I make him better, Dave is an angel, Fix-It, He's a dick for a while, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus gets the love he deserves, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Luther friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Will add as I write this damn thing, and I want Diego to have his special someone too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: Fix-it fic. When Dave gets shot, it is not immediately fatal. However, it is still severe. The only way to save him is modern (and maybe even future) medication, so Klaus uses the case, determined not to lose one of the only people who had ever truly loved him.





	1. Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a short prologue to get us into this fic. I just wanted Klaus to have some happiness, and even though I have read fics where Dave comes back as a ghost, I want to explore the idea of alive Dave just exploring the future and being protective over Klaus when his siblings treat him like they did in the show. Expect Ben to be protective also, (but not show it) and Diego to come around faster than the others, as I loved their bonding moment when Klaus revealed his special someone was a guy. 
> 
> Basically I’m just gonna give Klaus everything he deserves :)

“Whew! Christ on a cracker! That was a close one, huh, Dave?”

No response, that was unusual. Usually, his boyfriend would have hit back with his own sassy response, the adrenaline of the moment almost blocking the fear that they should have felt.

“Dave?”

Klaus felt his stomach drop. Nudging the man brought no response either. Panic coursed through him, and in that moment Klaus could hear nothing, see nothing. Nothing but the man lying in front of him, his chest painted red. Holding his breath, Klaus placed a shaky hand on Dave’s neck and could have collapsed with relief. 

He was still alive. 

That didn’t mean anything here though. Klaus had seen it before, a wound in conditions like these almost certainly meant infection (if the medics could even heal it fast enough in the first place). In all honesty, Dave was as good as dead if he stayed here. 

Klaus knew what he had to do. There was no way he was going to let the man he loves die. Dave was pretty much the only person who had ever shown him real affection, even Ben who Klaus actually got along with most of the time, was too emotionally stunted to show his love openly. Preferring to give advice and comfort in between snarky remarks. His family was broken, and whilst Klaus didn’t really want to bring Dave into the mess that was the future, an alive Dave was still a lot more preferable to the alternative.

Pure determination was the only thing that kept Klaus moving forward. Dave was about the same height as Klaus, but was a hell of a lot heavier. His muscles, whilst sexy and something that Klaus often enjoyed immensely, were now something that he cursed.Dragging him to the stashed briefcase was no easy task, especially when trying to dodge bullets and dead comrades. 

In all honesty, Klaus was not someone who was suited to war. His general appearance giving that away almost immediately, and had it not been for Dave, he would have travelled back as soon as he was alone enough to not draw suspicion. But Dave, sweet, beautiful Dave, gave him reason to stay. Reason to stay sober. Klaus fell in love faster than he wanted to admit. 

He refused to give up. Dave deserved better than to die in the middle of a war where his body may never even make it back to his family. 

So he continued. Dragging his unconscious boyfriend through the dirt and muck. He almost made it too. To the briefcase, to their escape. He had almost made it when a white hot pain ripped through his side. Stumbling slightly, picked up the pace. If he had thought he was running on pure determination before, it was nothing compared to now. 

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of minutes, Klaus reached the case. Fumbling fingers inputted the right date and he grabbed onto Dave tightly. They had made it, and he would be damned if he was going to lose the man now. Then, ripping open the case he saw a flash of light before darkness claimed his vision.

They were safe.


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego has a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So I was really struggling to write this chapter and kind of fit it into the canon timeline, so I’ve decided to go completely canon divergent now. I’ve also just binge-watched the whole thing only once so everything has kind of blended together. Diego comes around in this chapter cause I can’t stay mad at him :)
> 
> And before we start, thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments! Seriously, this is my most popular fic rn and it was only posted recently, i did not expect this at all! I know my writing is not the best, so thank you all for your kind words!

Diego was sick of this. Luther had been getting on his last nerve for quite some time now, and the more time he spent with him, the more he remembered why he moved out. There was nothing quite like the overinflated sense of ego the other man had just because he was ‘number one’. 

A number which meant nothing. Not really. It only meant that he was the first one picked up by their father. He wasn't the most powerful by any means, he just sucked up to their father the most and was therefore liked the most, which meant that he was chosen to lead quite a few of the missions. Diego hadn't really minded that much when they had been kids, what irked him was the fact that the mindset had carried over into adulthood.

About an hour ago, Five had portalled into the house and had demanded a family meeting. Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, all of them but Klaus had been in the house at the time. Which meant that for the past hour, Allison, Five and himself had had to listen to Luther planning how to save the world. A plan which he created on his own, disallowing any input from the rest of the team, despite Five actually having the most experience and information about the apocalypse.

It was all rather frustrating. It also didn’t help that a small part of him was worried about Klaus. Eudora had called about his missing brother, and at the time he had assumed that she was talking about Five. Diego was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t even noticed that Klaus was missing in the first place, but when that realisation set in, the guilt was crushing.

He had rushed to the motel, and to his horror only Eudora was in sight, and badly injured at that. Klaus was nowhere to be seen and Diego could only hope that he had escaped successfully. Eudora had assured him that she had seen Klaus alive before she had lost consciousness, but the state of his brother that she had described just filled him with regret. If only he had noticed sooner. Maybe Klaus would be at home right now, throwing sarcastic comments at Luther whilst the rest of them watched Luther's agitation grow.

“All I’m saying is that Dad must have known something. He had us planning for this our whole lives!”

“Oh, get off your high horse, Luther!” Diego smirked, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Five snapped. The now-older brother had always had the shortest fuse and all the years he had spent in the future had only exacerbated this.

“Need I remind you that you all died!”

“Yes, but that was only because you weren’t here!”

“What? Because one person would make such a difference to the absolute devastation I saw? We are running out of time and don’t even have the slightest inkling of a plan yet, so instead of living in the past we need to get our heads together and-”

Five’s words got cut off then by a flash of light, he stopped for a moment and then grinned.

“Now that,” he pointed, “is what we need.”

Diego couldn’t quite believe his eyes, as right next to the briefcase that Five was pointing at was his brother. His very dirty and bloody brother, holding tightly to some man that they had never seen before. What worried him wasn’t the blood and grime however, as they had all seen Klaus in that state at one point or the other, it was the fact that he was unconscious.

Sharing a glance with Allison, they both rushed forward to the two, whilst Five picked up the case and hugged it close to his chest. Carefully, Diego detached Klaus from the man and rolled him over onto his back. With this new view of the two, it was clear that they both were in serious need of medical attention.

“Luther, come here and pick that one up.” Diego ordered, whilst pointing at the unknown. Thankfully, for once Luther didn’t argue about being given orders and did as he was told, then Diego picked up Klaus and as carefully as possible, rushed to the infirmary. 

He had so many questions, but the worry over ensuring his brother’s survival was what he felt the most. In the back of his mind, he could hear Allison calling out for Pogo and their mother but all he could focus on was the weight in his arms and the sight of Luther’s longer legs striding in front of him.

* * *

He had barely placed Klaus onto the infirmary bed before he was ushered out of the room. Not wanting to argue when Pogo had that severe look in his eyes, he acquiesced, the rise and fall of his brother’s chest did comfort him somewhat, but the unnatural stillness did not.

“What happened to him?” Allison asked, always the first one to put a voice to what they were all thinking. “And why is he wearing army uniform?”

“I’m not sure, my concern is how long he has been gone, and if he has fucked anything up.” 

They looked at Five, all for once on the same page.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Luther.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Five looked around at his siblings and sighed, of course he was the only one with brains here, “he’s time travelled, Vietnam war by the look of the camo. My question is how long he was there, cause lets face it. Klaus and war? Not a mix that we would think of.”

“Vietnam?” Asked Allison in horror. “Please tell me that it was just when America sent advisors in.”

“Do those gunshot wounds look like they were there under advisory capacity?”

“But… Vietnam!” 

“Hey, at least he got out.” Luther comforted her. “Maybe he wasn’t even there very long. I mean he had the case, why would he stay?”

“What about that other dude though?” Asked Diego.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think Klaus would bring someone else with him if he had only really been there for a few days? They must be pretty close if Klaus thought him important enough to bring into the future.”

That caused the others to stop in wonderment. Why the hell would Klaus stay in a war which he knew America hadn’t won? 

However, before they could ponder that question for too long, the door opened causing all heads to turn towards the movement. Their mom poked her head out, looking at their questioning faces. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Asked Allison.

“The other guy, too?” tacked on Diego. If he was that close to Klaus, he must have been a pretty good friend and he didn’t want Klaus’ efforts to go to waste.

“They are both alive.” Their mom replied, not quite the answer they were looking for but it was still better than the alternative. “Klaus is in a better condition than the other young man, the bullet hit his side and missed anything major.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Allison asked, concern almost visibly radiating from her. 

“No, honey. They both lost a lot of blood, but thankfully your father had enough blood stored for a blood transfusion, so they should both be fine if nothing else goes wrong.”

Then, before anyone could ask any further questions, she closed the door and left the siblings standing out in the hall. For a moment, everything was silent as they thought about what they had just been told, before Allison broke it.

“Someone needs to tell Vanya.”

“I’ll phone her.” Diego volunteered, determined eyes meeting those of Allison and Luther. Five as usual didn’t seem to care, instead now focussing his efforts on locking away the briefcase in one of the cabinets. Now he knew his brother was alive, securing this was now his highest priority.

“Why you?” Allison asked, a hard bite to her tone, “I’m the one who is closest to her.”

“Yeah, but in this room here, who actually knows anything about her? Really? Look, our relationship isn’t perfect, but Klaus and Vanya both seem to be the most fucked up, and none of us know why. I mean, can anyone even claim that they are close to Klaus?” Diego looked around and saw them studiously avoiding his gaze.

“See! The fact that none of us even know, says a lot really. I’ll call Vanya, because at least I attempted to rescue him when he was kidnapped.”

Luther frowned, “You didn’t realise he was gone either.”

“Yeah, but at least I acknowledge that I’ve fucked up in regards to those two.” He looked at Allison, “you say that you are close to Vanya, but why do you never ask that she be included in our meetings? You must know that she feels left out if you talk as much as you say you do.”

“She doesn’t have powers. I’m protecting her. We all are!”

“But she doesn’t need powers to have brains! She could help with plans, maybe an outside eye would actually be useful. We don’t know, because we fell into dad’s trap. He started to draw her away, and we fell into line. Same thing with Klaus, he gave us the idea that he was a fuck-up, and we all just nodded our heads like good little soldiers. Ben was the only one who ever disagreed!”

“So what?”  
Startled, the three turned their heads to Five, who was evidently done safeguarding whatever was in that case.

“What do you mean?” Asked Diego.

“Well why does it matter? Yes we weren’t the nicest, but are we ever nice to each other? What makes their situation so special?”

Annoyance bubbled through him, but Diego took a calming breath. This was not the right time to get too angry, though it became harder to keep a lid on it when he saw Allison and Luther’s agreeing faces.

“You gotta admit it, Diego.” Luther. Of course it was. “Maybe they are just too sensitive for this lifestyle, that’s all. Nothing we can do about it.”

All Diego could do was stare disbelievingly for a while at his siblings in front of him. Why was he the only one who could see it? Who could see how damaging that train of thought was. Shaking his head, Diego turned and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Taking a calming breath, he picked up the phone and prayed that Vanya would answer. He needn't have worried though, as after only a few seconds he heard her soft voice, “hello?”

“Vanya, hey!” Diego replied, trying his hardest to sound upbeat and unworried. He didn’t want to cause Vanya panic, even though the news he was about to deliver would certainly negate those efforts.

“Diego, hi.” She sounded surprised to be hearing from him, and wasn’t that just a smack in the face,”Is everything okay? Why are you calling?”

“Um… I’m not too sure how to say this? Could you come to the house please. Alone? It’s a family thing.”

“Oh. So you want me to be included in the family things now? That’s rich.”

Cringing, guilt rushed through him. He had always known that it wasn’t fair to exclude Vanya all the time, but he had rationalised it. At the beginning at least, it seemed fair. It was to keep her safe after all. But then all the times he had just forgotten about her kept building and building until it just became the norm. 

He missed his little sister. 

Sure, they were exactly the same age but there was just something about her, Klaus too, that made him think of them as younger. Maybe it was just because they seemed more vulnerable than the others? Maybe he just liked them better? Even he didn’t know. But that was just how it was, and it seemed right.

And then everything just became so fucked up. The mess that was their lives had actually impacted his bond with them, and it was only now when losing Klaus became a very real possibility that he was even acknowledging it. Acknowledging that whilst none of their relationships were very good, his broken relationship with his little siblings actually hurt him the most.

“Vanya, please. Please just hear me out! This is important.”

Diego heard a sigh on the other end of the line and hope reignited. Maybe all wasn’t lost. Maybe there was still time to fix things.

“Fine. But someone better be dying or something, you’ve ignored me for years. Why call now?”

Hearing that felt like someone had just poured ice water down his back. It was such a casual thing to say, maybe even humorous in some contexts, but now it just caused reality to crash down around him. Vanya still didn’t know. Was still unaware that her brother was lying in the infirmary with some guy, both almost dead because of blood loss. 

“Diego? Is everything okay?”

Taking a shuddering breath, all he could say was “it’s Klaus,” before he could think about cushioning the blow. There was no way he could make it sound pretty, he wasn’t even sure why he tried.

“Klaus!? Is he-”

“He’s alive!” Diego cut in, hearing the panic in her voice, “but it doesn’t look too good. Will you come over now?”

“Of course. I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so not much Klaus or Dave in this chapter cause i’m still not sure how badly I want them injured/how it will affect them yet. Next chapter will be full of them tho so look forward to that. Also look forward to 'oblivious to Klaus being pan' siblings because I found it funny when Diego asked 'What was _her_ name instead of 'their'
> 
> Also, as usual unbetaed and unedited. I will go back and edit once I have finished writing this fic, as for now i just wanna upload what I have got :)


	3. Happiness is long overdue

Diego had lost count the number of times he had paced the length of the Academy foyer. He was waiting for Vanya to arrive, and what should have been a 10 minute wait seemed to take hours. Despite the comforting words his mother had said, worry still coursed through him. His brother was _injured_! Sure, Klaus was in a better condition than the other man. And sure, he was ‘going to be fine’. But those reassurances did nothing for Diego, he had been in enough situations to realise that medical difficulties could happen even if the problem wasn't life threatening. What if something went wrong? 

Furthermore, why wasn’t their mother letting them in the room? They were normally allowed to stay in the room as long as they weren't in the way. Why was she still in there? Was there something that she wasn't telling them? Was that even possible? It was all rather frustrating, and the seemingly endless wait for Vanya was not helping matters. He knew that it would be best for him to greet her, rather than that of Luther. But in all honesty, he would much rather be sat by the infirmary door, in close enough proximity should they run out of blood or need his help. 

He hated feeling useless. 

He hated knowing that his brother, _his little brother_ , was somewhere in this house _injured_ and he could do nothing to help him. The creaking of the door broke him from his tumultuous thoughts. Vanya was finally here. Glancing down at his watch told him that she was actually 2 minutes earlier than her usual travel time. Smiling, he greeted her. It was nice to know that at least one other person felt his worry.

“Hey, Sis.”

“Hey Diego.” Vanya replied softly, “is he okay?”

“Mom says he will be fine, but I’m still worried. She won’t let us into the room and has been in there the whole time.”

Vanya looked concerned, but also relieved. Diego had made it sound like he was on the brink of death over the phone. “Hey, at least he’s not dead. Right?”

Sighing, Diego nodded. He liked to be in control, this whole event was really testing his patience. 

“C’mon. Let’s see if Mom will let us in yet.”

* * *

It had been another half hour before they were able to go in and see Klaus. It was still just him and Vanya, the others off to do God-knows-what. Well, Diego amended to himself, Five was most likely working on the apocalypse. The others though, Diego just wanted to know what was more important to them that they weren’t as worried as he was.

Hesitantly, they walked into the infirmary. Both men were still unconscious, but both also looking a lot more healthy than they had previously. Vanya took in Klaus' still form, it was strange. Klaus being so still was not something that anyone was used to and combined with his usual skinny form, he looked a lot more fragile than he usually did. Standing next to his bed, she brushed some curls off of her brother's forehead, Diego's presence next to her a comforting reminder that she wasn't alone in her care.

It was a while, before Vanya had even registered the presence of another man in the room. Her focus had been entirely on Klaus, a tunnel vision which did not extend further than the bed in which her brother lay. The man had a boyish face and muscular build. He looked peaceful, if a bit pale. 

She wandered over to him, noting the army uniform both of them wore. At least she should be able to get some information from the man, a name at least.

“Who’s Dave?”

Vanya’s question startled Diego slightly. It jarred what had before been a quiet room, a room filled with relief and love.

“Dave?” 

“Yeah, this guy.” She pointed at the man that previously they didn’t know the name of. Klaus’ friend.

“How’d you know his name?”

“I looked at his dog tags. Didn’t you think to do that?”

“We haven’t had much opportunity.” Diego murmured softly, Klaus’ friend suddenly seeming much more real now he could put a name to the face.

“Diego, sweetie. Vanya, dear. Lunch is ready.” Came their mother’s voice from the other side of the door. 

“But Klaus-“

“Klaus will still be there when you get back. It’s lovely to see you care so much for your brother though.”

Sighing, Diego shared a glance with Vanya before leaving. There was nothing that could prevent their mother from feeding them ‘a healthy meal’, and they both knew it.

They left the room with reluctance, but also a calmer state of mind. Klaus was going to be okay. They were almost certain of it now.

* * *

Wincing, Klaus woke up with his head pounding. The bright artificial light doing nothing for his headache. For a moment he just laid there, his thoughts a jumbled mess. By now, he was a pro at waking up in unusual places and being able to get his bearings quickly. 

The memories started trickling back in, Klaus bolting upright when he remembered why he was in this particular predicament. The familiar surroundings comforted him somewhat, at least he had succeeded in getting back to the right place. But his lack of knowledge on Dave concerned him, and he was almost too scared to look. 

What if Dave wasn’t even in the room? What if his siblings hadn’t bothered to save him? Or he had died before treatment could even be administered? 

Steeling his nerves, he glanced to the side where he knew another bed would lie, relief flooding through him when he saw his boyfriend on it. The rise and fall of his chest a comforting indicator of his status as a living, breathing person.

He didn’t know how long he had stared at Dave before a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“You gonna stare at him all day or say hello to your brother?”

“Ben! Hey bro” Klaus said, a huge grin on his face. Happy to see Ben again after what for him, was almost of year of separation from the one person who had been with him pretty much 24/7 for years. It was weird and scary being alone, and was relieved that it wasn’t permanent. 

Ben was the one thing that he did miss from the future, he was glad that he was now able to have both. 

Hopefully.

His mood dropped once more, looking at Dave’s still form in the bed next to his. He looked a lot healthier than he did on the battlefield, but he was still too pale. Too vulnerable looking. It wasn’t right.

“Klaus, he’s gonna be fine. Stay positive.” Ben. His own personal guardian angel. Usually it worked, usually his positive words helped boost his morale. But not now. Not when the outcome was something unimaginable, so painful. He needed Dave to live, and needed confirmation from someone with actual medical knowledge that he would be okay.

He had to be okay.

“Klaus…” Ben stopped short, not sure what to say. He himself had never been in love, he had died before he could meet someone. The only thing he could really think to equate it to was the fear he felt when he could no longer feel Klaus. When Klaus had disappeared to 1968, Ben couldn’t go with him. He hadn’t been born yet, and as a result, couldn’t follow his brother. 

It was terrifying.

He could only imagine the fear of Dave dying was the same. Afterall, being able to talk to the dead didn’t mean that their relationship would be as good as it could have been with Dave alive. There would be so many limitations.

It was hard enough for Ben not being able to touch Klaus, and they were just brothers! He couldn’t imagine the same issue with a lover.

The brothers sat in silence, one looking at the unconscious soldier, the other looking at the worried lover. For once, neither had anything to say. Nothing to fill the tense atmosphere of the room. 

A sudden knock on the door startled both men, causing both to jump and give twin looks towards the source of the noise. 

“Yeah?” Klaus asked, confused. Knocking in the Hargreeves house was not a common occurrence, and as such anyone doing so was immediately considered suspicious.

Diego walked in looking relieved. “You’re awake! I mean, I knew you would be fine, Mom said so, but seeing is believing I suppose.”

“I guess. Why’d you knock?”

“I’m trying out this new thing. It’s called being respectful, Eudora said it would be a good look on me.”

Klaus sighed, “Ah, so it’s for your lady-cop.”

“Don’t call her that.” Was the immediate harsh response before Diego’s tone softened, “and it’s not just for her. First Eudora, and now you. It was just a wake-up call I guess.”

Nodding, Klaus wasn’t sure if he believed him, but wanted answers so decided to let the matter drop. “Is Dave gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Well Mom says he will, and I believe her. She hasn’t been wrong before. Dave is going to be fine.”

The brothers shared a look at that. If there was one thing that all the Hargreeves children could agree upon (at least until recently) was the fact that their mother could be counted upon in times of crises. She was pretty much the only thing that got them through all the years living with their father.

An awkward silence permeated the room. Neither one knew quite how they stood with this new side to their relationship. 

“So,” Diego started, “You wanna tell me what happened? I went to find you, but there was no one there and now you suddenly appear looking like that. Five says you went to Vietnam, is that true?”

Klaus gulped, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about it yet. It was all much too recent. He settled on just agreeing, “yeah, 1968.”

“Jeez. How long were you there?”

“Almost a year.”

Diego let out a shocked whistle, “Wow, little bro. You can never do things by half can you?”

“You can’t call me that anymore, technically i’m older than you now.” Klaus argued, desperately hiding how nice it felt to hear the nickname again.

“Klaus, you were my younger brother when we were exactly the same age, you being older wont change that. It didn’t matter then, why would it matter now?”

Klaus looked down to hide his grin. He had always liked Diego, his brother was always much more fun than Luther was. Plus, despite his complaining, Diego was always around to give him a lift when needed. There was a reason Diego was his emergency contact after all. 

“Well, Dave is going to be fine.” Repeated Diego, giving Klaus a comforting look. The brothers locked eyes for a moment, everything that they were not quite yet comfortable saying, seemingly being projected between the two of them in that moment. Diego once more gave Klaus a glance over, before turning to leave. Then, just as he was about to exit the infirmary, he turned back a hesitant look on his face.

“What’s up?” Klaus questioned, not used to Diego looking at him like that. Most of the time, Diego just said or did as he wanted. The look that Diego was giving him now was making Klaus uneasy. 

Diego took a deep breath, and then spoke quickly, as though he was unsure of whether he even wanted to say it or not. “I’m glad you have someone you care so strongly about, Klaus. I hope he was as good a brother to you as I should have been all those years and I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were struggling before now.”

Diego then quickly closed the door before he could receive a response. Evidently, he wasn’t quite at the stage of having a reciprocal sappy conversation.

Warring emotions stirred within Klaus as he stared at the unconscious form of his boyfriend. There was relief at the confirmation that Dave would be fine, happiness and hope at Diego attempting to build bridges, but also sadness at the confirmation that his siblings really didn’t ever listen to him when he talked. 

How could they not know his sexuality? How could they not see just how important this man was to him? Klaus was almost certain that had the person lying on the bed been a girl, everyone would have jumped to the correct conclusion. 

Well. There was only one thing that he could do. He could wallow in the confirmation, or do what he usually does, but sans drugs. He had a feeling that Dave wouldn’t allow him the luxury now that they were no longer in the horrors of war. He had barely tolerated it then, it was only the fact that almost everyone in the troop was doing it which made it hard for Dave to encourage soberness. There would have been just a bit too much temptation around. 

Turning to Ben, his forever partner in crime, Klaus grinned, “this could be fun.”

Ben frowned, “What could?” Glancing at Klaus, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t worried, that expression never meant anything good.

“Them.”

“Klaus, saying that still does not clear anything up.”

“Them not knowing I’m not straight. Like how?”

Ben sighed, “So what are you planning, and do they actually deserve it?”

“I’m just gonna act normal but not label anything. Let’s see how long these idiots take to notice.”

“Why? Can’t you just tell them? Maybe you should be feeling happy that they don’t equate feminine clothing to your sexuality.”

“No! This more than anything just proves how little they listen to me. I’ve openly talked about past boyfriends before! C’mon, lemme have this! Please, Benny?!” Klaus whined, and Ben couldn’t really argue with that.

He had been around Klaus long enough to realise that his brother really was an open book, it was just a problem of no one listening to him. Ben couldn’t begrudge Klaus finding some enjoyment in what must otherwise be an upsetting revelation at yet another example of how little they think of him.

“Fine. I’ll keep my complaining to a minimum.”

Klaus’ eyes lit up with glee, as though he didn’t actually believe Ben would support him in this. 

“Thanks bro. I knew you were my favourite for a reason.” 

Ben watched as Klaus’ attention was then drawn back to Dave. He smiled, watching Klaus’ eyes soften, it was a good look on him. Ben had never seen Klaus in love before, Ben wasn’t even sure if he had even had something close to it. Dave was good for him, and Ben was going to do absolutely everything in his power to keep his brother this way. 

Happiness was something was which long overdue for this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, so this whole plan of Klaus’ won’t actually last long to the relief, disappointment or apathy of whatever your stance is on it. After all, it will be quite hard not to put 2 and 2 together when you see them kiss or whatever. Five is also way too observant not to figure things out immediately. I just feel like he wouldn’t let it slip though, not because he wants in on the plan, but because he is just too old and grumpy to care.
> 
> Edit (21/04/19)- Anyways! I've got my A-Level exams in less than 2 months now, and I'm absolutely bricking it. That means that there will be **VERY slow updates** cause I've got like 0 free time anymore, and the time that I do have, I'm generally not in the mood to write. Sorry! Expect the pace to pick up after 14 June tho, cause that's when I'm free from this hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this was not edited or re-read at all. I will go back and do so eventually, but I wrote this in like half an hour and wanted to post it now. Sorry!


End file.
